


Jealousy

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Amorousness, F/F, Feelings, Humor, Jealousy, Wrong Decisions, malfunction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: When Seven sees the Captain dancing with Michael Sullivan on the Holodeck in the holoprogram "Fair Haven", she feels a strange new emotion. She investigates this emotion and as she does not know what to do with it, she erases the emotion and events she has called forth. But unfortunately something goes wrong.





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you continue to read my stories, although at the moment I can only post them in German. with the translator you could translate it into English. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> https://translate.google.com
> 
> or:
> 
> 1\. Use Google Chrome. Chrome will auto ask if you want to translate the page.  
> 2\. Copy the link of the story you want translated.  
> 3\. Chrome will convert the full page, and revert after you read.

Als Seven ihren Captain im Holodeck im Holoprogramm „Fair Haven“ mit Micheal Sullivan tanzen sah, machte sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht woher es kam oder was es zu bedeuten hatte. 

Sie wusste nur, wenn sie noch länger hier blieb und die beiden weiter beim tanzen beobachten würde, dann würde sie Micheal Sullivan an die nächste Wand schleudern und ihn warnen, noch einmal den Captain auf diese Art und Weise anzufassen oder anzusehen. 

Doch Seven war sich ziemlich sicher, wenn sie das tun würde, dann würde der Captain das nicht tolerieren und die Aktion würde sie mit großer Sicherheit in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Daher strafte sie ihre Schultern, ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen und verließ fluchtartig das Holodeck, bevor sie noch etwas tat, was sie nicht tun sollte. 

Schnell ging sie zu ihrer Cargo Bay 2 zurück und verbarrikadierte sich darin. Dann durchforstete sie die Datenbank, um heraus zu finden, was das für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war, was sich in ihr seit dem Holodeckbesuch ausgebreitet hatte. 

Nach 2-3 Stunden hatte sie genug Material gesammelt, um das Gefühl als „Eifersucht“ identifizieren zu können. 

Gut, nun wusste sie das sie eifersüchtig war, aber der Grund dafür und was sie nun mit diesen Gefühl anfangen sollte, blieb ihr aber immer noch verborgen. Also durchsuchte sie weiter die Datenbank der Voyager. Nach einer Weile stieß sie auf einige sehr interessante Datensätze, die ihr alles genauer erklärte. 

Nachdem sie die Datensätze genauer untersucht und analysiert hatte, verstand Seven genau was los war. Doch sehr glücklich war sie immer noch nicht. Nach den Datensätzen zu schließen fühlte sie sich zu ihren Captain hingezogen und daher hatte sie mit Eifersucht reagiert, als ihr Captain mit Micheal Sullivan sehr vertraut tanzte. 

Okay, nachdem das jetzt auch geklärt war, wusste Seven jedoch immer noch nicht, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Seufzend setzte sie sich vor ihren Alkoven hin und sah sich nachdenklich in der Frachtbucht um.

Menschliche Emotionen war doch wirklich sehr ärgerlich, kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Während Seven so da saß und weiter nachdachte, versuchte auf der anderen Seite der Tür jemand verzweifelt in die Frachtbuch zu gelangen. Als letzten Ausweg sah Neelix nur, Seven direkt zu kontaktieren und sie um Einlass zu bieten. 

„Neelix an Seven“

„Seven hier“ 

“Es tut mir aufrichtig leid dich stören zu müssen, aber ich benötige dringend etwas aus der Frachtbucht. Könntest du mich rein lassen?“ fragte Neelix freundlich.

„Sicher“ so stand Seven auf und seufzte tief, während sie zur Tür herüber ging und ihren Verschlüsselungscode eingab. 

Neelix trat sofort ein, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Er grüße Seven entschuldigend und ging dann in den hinteren Bereich der Frachtbucht und stöbert nach dem was er suchte. 

Seven setzte sich indessen wieder vor ihren Alkoven und dachte weiter nach. 

Als Neelix endlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte, nahm er es und wollte die Frachtbucht wieder verlassen. Aber auf den Weg nach draußen, sah er Seven vor ihren Alkoven sitzen. Da er dieses Verhalten mehr als merkwürdig fand, entschloss er sich zu der Ehemaligen Borgdrohne herüber zu gehen und nachzufragen, ob alles okay sei.

„Seven, alles okay bei dir?“

Seven sah ihn verwundert an „Ja“ antwortete sie knapp. 

„Wieso sitzt du dann vor deinen Alkoven? Ich dachte Borg sitzen nicht gern.“ Fragte Neelix verwirrt.

Seven überlegte kurz ob sie auf diese Frage reagieren sollte, doch dann entschied sie, dass sie genauso gut mit ihm reden könnte. 

„Ich habe eine menschliche Emotion erfahren und ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Daher habe ich mich gesetzt und darüber nachgedacht.“ Erklärte sie bereitwillig.

„Oh, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, wenn du mir erklärst welche menschliche Emotion sdu erfahren hast?“ fragte Neelix neugierig nach.

„Unwahrscheinlich, du bist kein Mensch, sondern Talaxianer. Daher kannst du mir sicherlich nicht helfen.“ Antwortete Seven einfach.

Neelix runzelte die Stirn und dachte sich, okay sie hat einen Punkt, aber vielleicht könnte ich doch helfen. Also gab er nicht auf. „Nun, da hast du recht, aber in meiner Zeit auf der Voyager habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, das Talaxianer und die Menschen, sich sehr ähnlich sind, besonders in ihren Emotionen. Also was ist es, was dich beschäftigt?“ 

Seven sah ihn ungläubig an, seufzte dann tief und versuchte herausfinden, ob sie wirklich Neelix vertrauen konnte. 

„Ich habe die Emotion *Eifersucht* erfahren und nun weiß ich nicht was ich damit anfangen soll oder welche Schritte ich unternehmen muss, um diese Emotion zu beseitigen“ erklärte Seven leise.

„Hm… okay, gut das du dich mir anvertraut hast. Auch wir Talaxianer kennen diese Emotion und wir haben auch unsere Wege damit umzugehen. Es gibt da mehrere Wege. Möchtest du gerne wissen, welche das sind?“ fragte Neelix freundlich nach.

„Ja, ich würde das sehr gern wissen. Erkläre es mir bitte.“ Bat Seven schnell, sie war erleichtert jemanden gefunden zu haben, der einen Weg wusste wie man mit der Eifersucht umgehen konnte.

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn du mir erst einmal sagst, wie diese Emotion entstanden ist. Dann könnten wir beide den besten Weg herausfinden wie wir die Eifersucht beseitigen“ schlug Neelix vor. 

Seven runzelte bei diesem Vorschlag ihre Stirn und hob ihre Augenbraue empor.

„Ich bin unsicher, ob ich dir verraten soll, wie es dazu kam. Ist es wirklich notwendig, das zu erklären?“ fragte Seven unsicher. 

„Ja, Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall notwendig, wie sonst könnte ich dann helfen?“ wandte Neelix schnell ein. 

Seven dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Sie wollte nicht erzählen, dass sie eifersüchtig auf ein Hologramm war und dass sie sich zum Captain hingezogen fühlte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, das Neelix es auf dem Schiff herum erzählen würde und sie dadurch Ärger bekommen würde. 

„Nein, ich kann dir das nicht erzählen. Bitte geh deinen bisherigen Aktivitäten nach und ich werde selber heraus finden was ich dagegen tun kann.“ 

Neelix sah Seven enttäuscht an, verstand aber das dass eine Absage war und dass er nun besser gehen sollte. Daher verabschiedete er sich von Seven und ließ sie allein zurück. Auf den Weg zur Messe versuchte er sich einen Reim daraus zu machen, wer wohl Seven eifersüchtig gemacht hatte und welche andere Person wohl noch daran beteiligt war. Er nahm sich vor, die nächsten Tage seine Ohren und Augen offen zu halten. Er würde schon herausfinden, was vor sich ging.

Als Neelix die Cargo Bay 2 verlassen hatte, setzte sich Seven wieder vor ihren Alkoven und dachte weiter nach. Da sie sich niemanden in dieser Sache anvertrauen konnte und sie aus den Daten, welche sie zu diesen Thema gelesen hatte, herausgefunden hatte das die Emotion „Eifersucht“ mehr Schaden als Glück herbei führen würde, beschloss Seven einfach diese Emotion und das Ereignis was es hervor gerufen hatte, aus ihren Gedächtnisspeicher zu löschen. 

Niemand wusste dass sie dazu fähig war und so sollte es auch bleiben. 

Daher stand sie auf und ging zu ihrer Arbeitskonsole und gab die erforderlichen Befehlscodes ein, um in ihren Gedächtnisspeicher, die vergangen Stunden aus ihren Gedächtnis zu löschen. Dann stellte sie sich in ihren Alkoven und war erleichtert dass sie eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden hatte. Danach aktivierte sie die Regenerationzyklus.


	2. Where is Seven?

Kathryn Janeway sah sich im Konferenzzimmer um und stellte fest das Seven nicht anwesend war. Kathryn fand es merkwürdig, das Seven fehlte, da sie immer einer der Ersten war, die zum Treffen der Führungsoffiziere kam. Seven kam nie zu spät und selbst wenn sie beschäftig war, hatte sie sich angewöhnt Bescheid zu sagen, das sie entweder zu spät käme zum Treffen oder gar nicht kommen könne, da andere Sachen wichtiger waren, als eine Besprechung. 

Kathryn runzelte ihre Stirn und beschloss noch einen Moment auf Seven zu warten, bis sie die Besprechung eröffnen würde. Nachdem weitere 5 Minuten vergangen waren und alle anderen Führungsoffiziere schon unruhig auf ihren Stühlen rutschten, entschloss sich Kathryn mit der Besprechung zu beginnen. 

„Weiß jemand wo Seven ist“ fragte sie in die Runde. Alles sahen Kathryn an, aber keiner wusste wo Seven sich befand oder was sie aufgehalten haben könnte. 

Kathryn nickte ihren Führungsoffizieren zu und tippte dann ihren Kommunikator an „Captain Janeway an Seven.“ nichts geschah darauf. 

„Seven, bitte melde dich“ förderte Kathryn sie noch einmal auf. Doch auch dieser Anruf blieb ereignislos. Kathryn sprach daher den Computer an „Computer, wo befindet sich Seven of Nine?“

„Seven of Nine befindet sich in der Cargo Bay 2“ antwortete der Computer brav. 

„Computer, womit ist Seven of Nine beschäftigt?“

„Seven of Nine regeneriert sich“

Kathryn sah Stirnrunzeln in die Runde ihrer Führungsoffiziere. Dann wandte sie sich an den Doktor.

„Benötig Seven einen längeren Regenerationszyklus als sonst?“ 

Der Doktor schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nicht das ich wüsste. Normalerweise hatte sie sich erst vorgestern regeneriert und ihre nächste Regeneration wäre erst Morgen notwendig gewesen. Ich weiß nicht wieso sie es jetzt tut.“

„Computer, wie lange regeneriert sich Seven of Nine schon?“ fragte Kathryn den Computer jetzt etwas besorgter.

„Seven of Nine regeneriert sich seit 11 Stunden“ 

„Das ist sehr lange“ sprach sie zu niemand besonderen. 

„Computer, wann ist der Regenerationszyklus abgeschlossen?“ 

„Unbekannt“ antwortete der Computer emotionslos. Alle Führungsoffiziere sahen sich erstaunt an. 

„Okay, dann sollten wir die Besprechung ohne Seven anfangen und nach der Besprechung herausfinden was da los ist.“

Bevor sie die Besprechung beginnen konnte, meldete sich Neelix zu Wort.

„Captain entschuldigen Sie das ich Sie unterbreche, aber ich hatte gestern noch mit Seven gesprochen. Und es ging ihr gut, nur sie hatte ein bestimmtes Problem. Ich hatte ihr angeboten ihr zu helfen, jedoch entschied sie sich gegen meine Hilfe. Ich habe sie dann in der Cargo Bay 2 wieder allein gelassen. Dachte mir aber, dass ich sie im Auge behalten sollte, falls sie doch meine Hilfe benötigt“ 

„Welches Problem hatte sie?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt nach.

„Hm…“ Neelix strich über seinen Backenbart und überlegte kurz ob er diese Information so öffentlich wieder geben sollte. Dann entschied er sich dagegen „Nun Captain, das Problem das Seven hatte, ist ein privates Problem gewesen und ich denke, das sie nicht will das es jeder weiß.“

Kathryn nickte Neelix verständnisvoll zu „Danke, Neelix. Also gut, dann sollten wir die Besprechung beginnen und später nach Seven sehen.“ Entschied Kathryn.


	3. "Hello, I am…"

Nachdem die Besprechung endlich vorbei war, gingen Kathryn und der Doktor zu der Cargo Bay 2. Als sie dort ankamen, stand Seven immer noch in ihren Alkoven regungslos und regenerierte sich. 

Kathryn trat an die Konsole und gab den Befehlscode ein um den Regenerationszyklus zu beenden. Der Computer verkündete sofort dass der Regenerationszyklus unvollendet beendet worden war. 

Seven trat emotionslos aus ihren Alkoven und fixierte die drei Menschen vor sich. 

**„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unseren hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos!"**

Kathryn zog sofort ihren Phaser und richtete ihn auf Seven. Doch diese blieb bewegungslos stehen. Nachdem sie den üblichen Spruch der Borg gesprochen hatte, schien sie in sich gegangen zu sein und über etwas nachzudenken. Sie wirkte völlig in sich gekehrt.

Kathryn sah nervös den Doktor an. 

„Seven, was soll dieser Unsinn?“ fragte Kathryn sie im Captainmodus. 

Seven Blick wandte sich wieder nach außen und sie sah den Captain neugierig an. Während dessen scannte der Doktor sie mit seinen Tricoder. Leider ergaben seine Scanns nichts Ungewöhnliches. 

„Wieso höre ich die Stimmen der anderen nicht“ fragte Seven ängstlich nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie endlich herausgefunden hatte, was fehlte oder sich falsch anfühlte.

Kathryn lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie sah den Doktor nervös an und dann tippte sie ihren Kommunikator und rief Tuvok an. Sie sprach einen Verschlüsselten Codename aus, den sie mit Tuvok vor einigen Jahren festgelegt hatte, um bei Situationen, wo sie nicht offen sprechen konnte ihn ein Hinweis geben konnte, das Gefahr drohte. 

Kathryn sah dann Seven wieder an und versuchte herauszufinden was los sei. 

Von einem Moment zum nächsten Moment änderte sich plötzlich Seven Mimik und sie lächelte Kathryn und den Doktor an. Wäre dieser Moment nicht so unheimlich, wäre das Lächeln von Seven sehr schön gewesen, durch fuhr es Kathryn in Gedanken. 

„Hallo, ich bin …“ Seven überlegte, doch es fiel ihr nicht ein, wer sie war. Aber merkwürdiger Weise, war das nicht schlimm. Sie fühlte sich gut und diese Leute vor ihr, schienen auch nicht sehr bedrohlich zu sein. 

Sie trat aus ihren Alkoven und schritt auf Kathryn zu. Bevor sie ihren Phaser bedienen konnte, nahm Seven den Phaser aus Kathryns Hand und drehte ihn hin und her und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Alles ging so schnell, dass niemand dagegen etwas tun konnte. Doch Kathryn wich sofort von Seven fort und versuchten sich in einen Sicherheitsabstand zu bringen. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte Seven neugierig. 

Kathryn blickte verwirrt Seven an. 

„Seven, bitte leg den Phaser beiseite, bevor du noch jemanden oder dich selbst verletzt“ bat Kathryn sie und trat zu Seven zurück und streckte ihren Arm aus und öffnete ihre Hand. Seven sah die Hand des Captains an und dann den Phaser. Nach unendlichen langen Momenten, in denen Seven den Phaser noch einmal betrachtete, legte sie den Phaser in Kathryns Hand. 

„Was ist ein Phaser? Was ist Seven?“ fragte sie stattdessen an Kathryn gewandt. 

Kathryn sah Seven erstaunt an. Doch bevor sie sie fragen konnte, was los sei, kam schon Tuvok mit seiner Sicherheitscrew in die Cargo Bay 2 gestürmt und sahen sich verwundert um. Tuvok konnte keine Bedrohung sehen. Daher wartete er auf Kathryns Anweisungen. 

Kathryn zeigte mit geheimen Fingerzeichen, das Seven of Nine die Bedrohung sei. Die Sicherheitscrew umzingelte sofort Seven und hielten ihre Phaser auf sie gerichtet. 

Seven versteckte sich verängstig hinter den Captain und versuchte sich kleiner zu machen. Kathryn merkte durch die Nähe ihres Körpers zu Seven Körper wie Seven anfing zu zittern. Besorgt drehte sie sich um zu Seven und sah sie an. Ihr entging nicht die Angst die sich in Seven Körperhaltung und in ihren Augen widerspiegelten. 

Kathryn schaute zu dem Sicherheitsteam und wies sie an die Phaser zu senken und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, das alles in Ordnung sei. 

„Seven, was ist los, wieso verhältst du dich so merkwürdig?“ 

Seven sah sie ängstlich an und von einen Moment zum anderen wurde ihr Blick wieder ausdruckslos und sie wirkte wieder in sich gekehrt. 

Kathryn sah den Doktor und Tuvok an „Okay, ich denke Seven sollte auf die Krankenstation gebracht werde. Doktor untersuche sie bitte. Tuvok lass zwei Leute deiner Sicherheitscrew mitgehen und sie bewachen, falls es doch in irgendeiner Weise Gefahr dort.“ 

Dann drehte sich Kathryn zu Seven um und schaute sie noch mal besorgt an. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Seven Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen.

„Seven gehe bitte mit dem Doktor zur Krankenstation, ich möchte dass er dich untersucht und herausfindet, was falsch ist“

Seven blickte die fremde Frau an und neigte ihr Kopf, dann sah sie den anderen Mann an, den der die fremde Frau als Doktor bezeichnet hatte. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und hob ihr Augenimplantat skeptisch hoch. 

„Nein“ erwiderte sie trotzig. 

Kathryn sah sie erstaunt an, sie hatte Seven schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr so stur erlebt. Sie wusste jedoch auch, dass man Seven in dieser Stimmung zu nichts bewegen kann. Also dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie Seven austricksen konnte.

„Okay, Doktor am besten gehen sie schon mal vor in die Krankenstation, Tuvok schick ein 2 Mann Sicherheitsteam mit und Seven und ich wir schließen uns gleich an“ beschloss Kathryn. 

Tuvok und der Doktor nickten ihr zu und verließen die Cargo Bay 2. Nur noch 2 Crewmann von Sicherheitsteam blieben bei ihnen. Sie warteten auf neue Befehle des Captains und hielten sich im Hintergrund. 

Kathryn sah Seven an und Seven sah sie an. 

Dann entschied Kathryn einfach einen „Ort zu Ort Transport“ zu bestellen. Im nächsten Moment befanden sich beide Frauen in der Krankenstation und ein Kraftfeld wurde aufgebaut, sodass Seven gefangen war. Kathryn sah sie entschuldigend an und nickte dann den Doktor zu das er seine Untersuchung starten sollte. 

Bevor sich Seven wehren konnte, betäubte der Doktor sie mit einen Sedativum und sie schlief Augenblick sanft auf den Biobett ein. Dann begann der Doktor seine Untersuchung und Kathryn verließ die Krankenstation und ging zügig zur Brücke.


	4. The results of the checkup

Der Doktor hatte Seven eine ganze Weile untersucht und stelle bestürzt fest, dass nichts falsch war mit ihr. 

Sobald sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder zu sich kam, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich in der Krankenstation um. Dann ließ sie sich vom Biobett gleiten und wollte sich davon entfernen. Da jedoch das Kraftfeld immer noch aktiv war, stieß sie dagegen und sah verwundert den Doktor, der gerade aus seinem Büro kam, an. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte sie verwirrt und legte ihre Hand an das Kraftfeld. Das Kraftfeld vibrierte und knisterte bei der Berührung und Seven verletzte ihre Hand dabei. Sie nahm erschrocken die Hand vom Kraftfeld und sah sie erstaunt an. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte sie den Doktor und er schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Seven, was meinst du?“ fragte er stirnrunzelnd. 

„Was ist das?“ und zeigte ihm ihre Hand, welche sich leicht gerötet hatte.

„Das ist deine Hand, Moment ich hole ein Hautregenerator.“ Der Doktor drehte sich um und nahm den Hautregenerator und ging auf Seven zu.   
Seven wich ein Stück von ihm weg und beobachtete ihn und das Gerät genau. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte sie wieder. Der Doktor fühlte sich langsam ein wenig verschaukelt, von den vielen „Was ist das?“ Gefrage. 

„Seven, das ist ein Hautregenerator. Du kennst das doch. Komm lass mich deine Hand behandeln.“ 

Seven sah ihn skeptisch an und überlegte eine ganze Weile. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus und der Doktor führte den Hautregenerator über ihre verletzte Handfläche. Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie er ihre Haut reparierte und die Rotfärbung, sowohl der Schmerz langsam nach ließ.

„Hautregenerator“ murmelte Seven vor sich hin und ihr Blick wurde unklar. Sie schien meilenweit entfernt in Gedanken versunken zu sein. 

Der Doktor legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und wollte sie wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen. 

„Seven? Seven hörst du mich? Seveeeeeeeen?“

Doch Seven schien ihn nicht zu bemerken oder ihn zu ignorieren. 

Der Doktor seufzte tief und klickte dann auf seinen Kommunikator und rief den Captain und sie versprach den Doktor gleich zu kommen. 

Während der Captain sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation machte, sah der Doktor noch mal zu Seven hin über und schüttelte den Kopf. Seven stand immer noch regungslos neben dem Biobett. Ihr Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet. 

Die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete sich kurz danach und der Captain trat schwungvoll ein. 

„Bericht“ forderte sie sofort vom Doktor an. 

Der Doktor kratze sich dramatisch am Kopf. „Meine Untersuchungen ergaben, dass nichts falsch mit Seven ist. Körperlich ist alles gesund, ihre Implantate funktionieren ausgezeichnet. Das einzige was falsch ist, ist das niemand zu Hause ist“

Kathryn sah den Doktor verwundert an.

„Doktor?“ fragte sie kraftvoll.

„Entschuldigung Captain, was ich meinte ist das Seven in Moment nicht der hellste Stern am Himmel ist. Ich meine, schau dir ihre Hirnfunktionen an, ich hatte eben ein Scan gestartet, bevor du hier ankamst. Dort ist nicht sehr viel, was sich bewegt. Meine Vermutung ist, das es keine gute Idee war ihr Regenrationszyklus zu früh abzubrechen. Vielleicht haben wir damit einen wichtigen Prozess unterbrochen. Wie auch immer, ich kann nichts tun, damit sie wieder normal wird. Es liegt kein Krankheit vor, die ich behandeln kann.“ Erklärte der Doktor niedergeschlagen. 

Kathryn sah in nachdenklich an „Was schlägst du vor?“ fragte sie.

„Ich schlage vor das die Protokolle von Sevens Alkoven untersucht werden sollten, um festzustellen, was sie gestern Abend getan hatte.“

„Gute Idee Doktor. Ich werde B´Elanna und Harry darauf ansetzen. Was schlägst du vor, was wir in der Zwischenzeit mit Seven machen?“

„Ich schlage vor du nimmst sie mit. Da sie nicht krank ist, scheint die Krankenstation der falsche Ort für sie zu sein. Jedoch würde ich sie auch nicht in die Cargo Bay 2 allein lassen. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass sie nicht gefährlich ist, doch man weiß ja nie“ 

„Ich soll sie mitnehmen?“ fragte Kathryn erstaunt und sah hinüber zu Seven, die immer noch wie eine Puppe regungslos neben den Biobett stand. 

„Ja, sicher. Vielleicht hilft ihr ein wenig Arbeit oder sie kann B´Elanna und Harry helfen heraus zu finden, wie sie wieder normal wird.“

Kathryn schluckte ein-, zweimal. Dann strafte sie ihre Schulter und nickte den Doktor zu. 

„Gut, du hast vielleicht Recht. Computer stell das Kraftfeld ab.“ 

Kathryn trat zu Seven heran. „Seven?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seven Blick änderte sich und sie blickte Kathryn genau an. „Was ist Seven?“ fragte sie neugierig. 

„Du bist Seven, Seven of Nine.“ Erklärte Kathryn langsam und deutlich. Dann nahm sie Seven an die Hand und führte sie aus der Krankenstation.

Der Doktor grinste währenddessen und ging in seinem Büro zurück. Er war erleichtert, dass er Seven in die Obhut des Captains abladen konnte und er ihre ständige Fragerei „Was ist das?“ los geworden war.


	5. What a mess

Sobald Kathryn durch die Tür der Krankenstation mit Seven gegangen war, ließ sie die Hand von Seven los. Ja, es stimmte, Sevens Hand zu halten war schön, jedoch wollte sie auf keinen Fall von einen Crewmitglied dabei gesehen werden. Sie war der Captain und als Captain lief man nicht Händchen haltend durch die Gänge der Voyager mit ihrer Lieblingsexborgdrohne. Nein, das wäre völlig inakzeptable. 

Kathryn ging schwungvoll einige Schritte in Richtung Turbolift, bis ihr auffiel, das Seven nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um und sah Seven immer noch an der Tür zur Krankenstation regungslos stehen. Kathryn seufzte tief und ging zurück zu Seven. 

„Seven, kommst du?“ fragte sie, doch Seven sah nur ihre Hand an. Die Hand die eben noch Kathryn gehalten hatte. 

Seven rührte sich nicht ein wenig, daher trat Kathryn dich an sie heran. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Seven Wange und streichelte sanft darüber. Kathryn war bewusst das Seven heute nicht sie selbst war und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie diesen Schlamassel beheben sollte. Doch die junge Frau so zu sehen, störte sie ungemein. 

„Seven, bitte komm.“ Sagte sie noch einmal sanfter zu ihr. 

Seven richtete ihren Blick auf Kathryn und lächelte sie an. Doch viel mehr tat sie nicht. Daher nahm Kathryn Sevens Hand wieder in ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz. 

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was du gestern angestellt hast und es rückgängig machen.“ 

Sanft zog sie an Sevens Hand und Seven ließ sich zum Turbolift führen. Dort angekommen, dankte Kathryn jeden Gott den sie kannte, dass niemand sie mit Seven so gesehen hatte. Sobald sie im Turbolift waren tippte Kathryn auf ihren Kommunikator und ließ Harry und B´Elanna wissen, dass sie die beiden gern sobald wie möglich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum sehen wollte. 

Seven hatte gebannt zu geschaut, wie Kathryn ihren Kommunikator auf der linken Seite ihrer Brust angeklickt hatte. Seven betrachtete kurz ihre Hand und dann streckte sie die Hand aus und tippte auf Kathryns Brust. Kathryn die gerade mit Harry und B´Elanna gesprochen hatte, zuckte überrascht zusammen. 

„Seven, was tust du?“ fragte sie überrascht.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Seven nur. Kathryn sah auf die Stelle, wo Seven sie berührt hatte und errötete sofort. Ihre linke Brustwarze stach unter der Uniform hervor und war deutlich zu sehen. Schnell bedeckte Kathryn sie mit ihrer Hand. 

„Seven, mach das bitte nie wieder!“ sagte Kathryn schnell und war nicht gewillt, Sevens Frage zu beantworten.

Seven sah sie neugierig an, bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, hielt der Turbolift an und seine Türen öffneten sich und gaben den Weg zur Brücke frei. 

Kathryn trat sofort aus den kleinen Turbolift und hoffte das Seven ihr einfach folgen würde. 

Als sie sich nach ihr umsah, stand Seven wie befürchtet immer noch im Turbolift und sah sie neugierig an. Kathryn ging zurück zu Seven und trat hinter ihr. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf Sevens Rücken und schob sie vorsichtig aus den Turbolift. Seven ließ es sich überraschender weise gefallen.

Die gesamte Brückencrew sah die beiden Frauen erstaunt an. 

Kathryn schaute hinter Sevens Rücken vor und ihr Blick sagte jeden auf der Brücke, das man sie am besten nicht fragen sollte was los ist. Als jeder diesen Hinweis genommen hatte, schob sie Seven weiter, bis zu ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Dort angekommen ließ sie Seven stehen und schritt schnell zu ihren Replikator. Sie benötigte dringend einen Kaffee.

Als sich ihr Kaffee materialisierte nahm sie gleich ein Schluck von den köstlichen heißen Kaffee. Dann sah sie über den Tassenrand. Doch Seven stand nicht mehr wie erwartet dort, wo sie sie zu Letzt stehen gelassen hatte. Kathryn sah sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum um. 

Erst nach einem Moment sah sie Seven, welche neben den Computerpanel stand und gerade ihre Assimilationtubuluse in den Computer einführen wollte. Kathryn stellte vor Schreck schnell ihre Tasse auf den Couchtisch und rannte dann schnell zu Seven und zog sie von dem Computer weg.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust?“ schimpfte sie Seven an, als sie sie in sicherer Entfernung vom Computer gebracht hatte.

Seven sah sie ausdruckslos an, doch dann sagte sie völlig emotionslos: 

**„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unseren hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos!"**

Kathryn trat ein Schritt von Seven zurück und wollte gerade nach Tuvok rufen, als Seven wieder völlig in sich gekehrt zu sein schien. 

Kathryn erschreckte sich zutiefst als einige Sekunden später ihr Türsummer ertönte. Sie benötigte einen kleinen Moment, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. 

Als sie „Herein“ rief, traten B´Elanna und Harry ein. Beide sahen sowohl Kathryn als auch Seven neugierig an. 

„Captain, du wolltest uns sehen“ sagte B´Elanna zuerst.

„Ja, richtig. Ich möchte gern, dass ihr euch Sevens Regenerationsprotokolle anseht und feststellt, was sie gestern getan hat, bevor sie ihre Regeneration begonnen hat. Findet heraus, wieso sie heute völlig neben der Spur ist und sich so merkwürdig benimmt.“ Wies Kathryn die beiden an. 

Harry und B´Elanna sahen sie an und nickten ihr zu. Dann gingen sie und ließen die beiden Frauen allein. 

Kathryn schritt zu Seven und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern, dann sah sie ihr tief in die Augen. Doch Seven Blick war nicht klar, sondern meilenweit entfernt. 

„Seven?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seven Blick wandte sich ihr zu und sie sah sie klar an.

„Steck deine Assimilationstubuluse nie wieder in den Computer. Hast du mich verstanden?“ sagte sie streng zu Seven. 

Seven blinzelte bei der Heftigkeit von Kathryns Worte und wich von Kathryn zurück. Doch Kathryn trat zu ihr und hielt sie noch einmal an den Armen fest. 

„Du hättest das Schiff, die Mannschaft und dich selbst in sehr großer Gefahr gebracht. Also tu sowas nie wieder. Verstehst du mich?“ fragte sie noch einmal dringlicher.

Seven löste sich aus Kathryn Griff und trat noch weiter weg von ihr. 

Als Kathryn sah, wie Seven von ihr zurück wich, erkannte sie dass sie zu heftig reagiert hatte.

„Seven, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht laut werden. Ich war eben nur sehr erschreckt, von dem was du getan hast.“ Entschuldigte Kathryn sich bei ihr. Dann schritt sie zu ihren Schreibtisch und setzte sich erschöpft hin. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und seufzte tief. 

„Was für ein Schlamassel“ murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. 

Einige Momente später sah sie wieder auf und Seven stand immer noch dort wo sie sie verlassen hatte. Erleichtert seufzte Kathryn tief. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Seven zurück. 

Bevor sie vor Seven stand wich Seven noch einen Schritt zurück und sagte **„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde...“** bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, war Kathryn schon an sie heran getreten und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf Seven Mund und stoppte somit den üblichen Borgspruch. 

„Shhht, alles ist gut, ich werde nicht wieder laut werden. Okay? Ich möchte mir was zu essen replizieren, du hattest heute noch nicht dein Nahrungsergänzungsmittel. Soll ich dir auch etwa replizieren?“ fragt sie Seven ruhig. 

Seven sah sie an und Kathryn nahm ihren Zeigfinger von Seven Mund. 

**„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre…“** versuchte es Seven noch einmal, doch Kathryn unterbrach sie gleich wieder. 

„Nein, du bist nicht mehr Borg, du bist Seven. Seven of Nine. Komm ich replizier dir jetzt was zu essen. Währenddessen setzt du dich jetzt auf die Couch“ orderte Kathryn ein wenig strenger, als beabsichtig an. Dann schob sie Seven die kleine Treppe hoch und setzte sie auf das Sofa. Seven ließ es sich gefallen. 

Sobald sie saß, begann sie erneut **„Wir sind die Borg. Deakti…“**

Kathryn legte noch einmal ihren Zeigfinger auf Seven Mund **„Nein“** sagte sie energischer „Tu das nicht. Stopp“ sagte sie und entfernte langsam ihren Finger wieder von Seven Lippen. 

Diesmal blinzelte Seven sie an. Dann öffnete sie ihre Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Kathryn schnitt sie gleich ab **„Nein“** sagte sie sofort und schaute Seven ernst an. **„Nicht!“**

Seven Blick entfernte sich und sie schien wieder meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Kathryn seufzte tief und strich sich mit den Handrücken über ihre Stirn. Sie sah Seven noch einen Moment an, bevor sie sich zum Replikator umdrehte und für Seven und sich jeweils ein Sandwich bestellte. 

Als sie mit den Essen zurück kam stellte sie den Teller für Seven vor ihr ab. Doch Seven schien es zu ignorieren oder nicht zu bemerken. Kathryn setzte sich zu Seven auf die Couch und strich sanft über Sevens Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

Doch Seven regte sich kein bisschen. Seufzend nahm Kathryn ihr Sandwich und biss davon ein Stück ab, während sie von der Seite zu Seven rüber schielte. 

Kathryn nahm dann das Sandwich von Seven und hielt es an Seven Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ab beißen würde. Enttäuscht legte sie es wieder auf den Teller, als Seven nicht abbiss.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Sag es schon!“ sagte sie ein wenig genervt. 

Seven Blick wurde wieder klar und sie lächelte Kathryn an. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund und antwortete. 

**„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unseren hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos!"**

„Großartig, können wir jetzt essen, nachdem du das losgeworden bist?“ fragte Kathryn sarkastisch. 

Seven sah das Sandwich an, was Kathryn ihr vor die Nase hielt und betrachtete es. 

„Was ist das?“ fragte sie kurz danach.


	6. Problem detected, problem solved/deleted?

Nachdem Kathryn ihr Sandwich gegessen hatte und Seven ihres nicht, hatte sie das Geschirr und das Sandwich von Seven in den Recycler entsorgt. Da Seven gerade sehr ruhig auf der Couch saß, entschied sich Kathryn an ihren Computer zu gehen und die Berichte der verschiedenen Abteilungen durch zu gehen. 

Eine Weile las sie konzentriert die Berichte durch und gelegentlich meldete sich Seven, in dem sie **„Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben Sie sich. Wir werden ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unseren hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen. Widerstand ist zwecklos!"** von sich gab.

Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr wurde Kathryn bewusst, dass der Doktor mit Seven Recht hatte. Da war niemand zu Hause in Moment und der Borgspruch war nur so etwas wie ein Hickser/ Schluckauf, der alle 30/45 Minuten aus ihr heraus kam, aber keinerlei Bedeutung hatte. 

Ansonsten war Seven in sich selbst gekehrt und bekam nichts mit oder ignorierte alles um sich herum.

Als der Türsummer ertönte, erschreckter er fast Kathryn aus ihrer konzentrierten Lesearbeit. 

„Herein“ rief sie und schaut von den Berichten auf.

B´Elanna und Harry traten in den Bereitschaftsraum und schritten zum Schreibtisch des Captains. 

„Was gibt es neues?“ fragte Kathryn neugierig.

„Captain, wie haben heraus gefunden, was mit Seven ist.“ Erklärte Harry freudig.

„Gut, dann erzähl es mir bitte.“ Bat Kathryn.

„Ja, Captain. Seven hatte gestern ein Programm gestartet, den Protokollen zufolge war es ein Programm das eine bestimmte Zeit in den Erinnerungen von Seven löschen sollte. Es umfasste die gesamte Zeit, die sie auf der Voyager verbracht hat. Wir…“ bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Kathryn.

„Was? Wieso wollte sie ihre Erinnerungen an die letzten 2 Jahre löschen?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt.

„Captain das wissen wir nicht. Jedenfalls haben wir herausgefunden, dass als du Seven aus der Regeneration vorzeitig heraus geholt hast, dieser Löschvorgang abgebrochen worden ist. Jedoch wurde in dem Moment in dem der Prozess abgebrochen wurde, Seven in einen Zustand versetzt, der an Schlafwandeln erinnert. Ihr Kortikal Knoten und alle Hirnfunktionen stehen sozusagen auf Stand By Modus.“ Erklärte Harry.

„Kann man das beheben?“ Kathryn sah B´Elanna und Harry erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ja, Captain. Wir müssen dazu Seven nur wieder in ihren Alkoven stellen, dann würde das Programm genau dort weiter machen, wo es gestoppt wurde. Nachdem die Regeneration abgeschlossen wäre, würde Seven wieder normal sein. Jedoch würde sie die letzten 2 Jahre aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht haben. Ich schlage aber vor, dass wir das Löschprogram überschreiben und es somit unschädlich machen. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich würde denken, das Seven bestimmt nicht ernsthaft vorhatte, die letzten 2 Jahre aus ihren Erinnerungen zu löschen.“ Antwortete B´Elanna.

Kathryn nickte ihr zu. „Ja, bitte tut das. Überschreibt das Löschprogramm und dann stellen wir Seven wieder in ihren Alkoven. Wie lange wird das dauern?“

„Das überschreiben des Löschprogramm wird nicht lange dauern. Wie lange die Regenration danach dauert, kann ich leider nicht genau sagen“ antworte Harry.

„Gut, dann geht an die Arbeit und sagt Bescheid, sobald Seven Regenerieren kann.“ Orderte Kathryn an.

Beide nickten Kathryn zu und verließen dann den Bereitschaftsraum. 

Kathryn rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und dankte dem Universum, das es Seven bald wieder besser gehen würde. Aber wieso wollte Seven die letzten 2 Jahre aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen? Kathryn nahm sich vor, das später Seven zu fragen, sobald sie wieder sie selbst war. 

 

*******************

 

Nach etwa einer Stunde melden sich Harry und B´Elanna wieder beim Captain und sagten ihr Bescheid, das alles für Seven Regeneration vorbereit war. 

Dann orderte Kathryn einen „Ort zu Ort“ Transport zu Cargo Bay 2 an und beide Frauen standen kurze Zeit später vor Sevens Alkoven. 

B´Elanna stand an der Arbeitskonsole und gab einen Code ein, während Harry am Alkoven einen weitere Code eingab. Dann sah er den Captain strahlend an. 

„Captain, alles ist vorbereite, Seven muss nur noch in ihren Alkoven steigen“

„Danke Harry.“ 

Kathryn nahm Seven Hand in ihre Hand und führte sie zu ihrer Borgnische. Dort angekommen stellte sich Seven brav in ihre Nische und sofort begann die Regeneration.

Harry und B´Elanna gingen kurz danach und ließen Kathryn allein bei Seven. Eine Weile beobachtete sie noch Seven und sah sie genau an. Ihr Gesicht war sanft umrahmt vom grünlichen Borglicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten friedlich und entspannt. 

Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf Seven Wange und strich sanft darüber. Dann zog sie sich zurück und verließ die Cargo Bay 2.


	7. Why, why, why - who does not ask remains stupid

Seven Regeneration benötige fast 2 Tage. Als sie nach dieser Zeit aus ihren Alkoven stieg, stand Kathryn vor ihr. 

Seven blinzelte sie an „Captain?“ fragte sie sie. 

„Hallo Seven, ich möchte das du das hier lies und das du dann sobald du Zeit hast, mich in meinen Quartier triffst. Wir müssen reden.“ Dann gab Kathryn ihr das Padd und drehte sich um und verließ die Cargo Bay 2. 

Seven sah ihr verwundert nach und dann das Padd verwirrt an. Als sie das Padd anklickte und lass, was die letzten Tage passiert war, besonders mit ihr selbst und was sie getan hatte, überkam sie eine Emotion. Doch mit dieser Emotion kannte sie sich schon gut aus. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. 

Nachdem sie das Padd zu Ende gelesen hatte, machte sich Seven auf den Weg zum Captain. Auf den Weg dorthin wurde sie mehrmals merkwürdig von den verschiedenen Crewmitgliedern angeschaut. Seven bemerkte es, aber ignorierte es und versteckte ihre Unbehagen hinter ihre Borgmaske.   
Nervös bestätigte Seven den Türsummer zum Quartier des Captains. Kurz danach wurde sie herein gerufen. Als sie das Quartier betrat, trat Kathryn zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in ihre Hand und zog sie mit zur Couch. 

„Captain?“ fragte Seven verwirrt.

Kathryn sah Seven an und bemerkte erst jetzt das sie Seven Hand in ihre Hand hatte.

„Entschuldigung, es ist Gewohnheit. Komm setzen wir uns. Ich möchte gern mit dir reden über das, was passiert ist.“ Erklärte Kathryn.

Seven folgte ihr zur Couch und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Captain, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, für die Unannehmlichkeiten die ich verursacht habe. Ich…“

Kathryn erhob ihre Hand und wollte gerade ihren Zeigfinger wieder auf Seven Lippen legen, doch ihr wurde noch rechtzeitig bewusst, was sie gerade vorhatte zu tun. Schnell senkte sie wieder ihre Hand. 

„Nein, du muss dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich möchte nur gern wissen, wieso du deine Erinnerungen an die letzten 2 Jahre hier auf der Voyager löschen wolltest?“ 

Seven blinzelte sie überrascht an. 

„Ich wollte nicht meine Erinnerungen über einen so langen Zeitraum löschen. Ich wollte nur die Ereignisse löschen, die vor einigen Tagen passiert sind.“ Erwiderte Seven schnell.

„Wieso, was ist passiert vor ein paar Tagen?“ fragte Kathryn besorgt.

Seven senkte ihren Kopf und sah hinunter in ihren Schoß, wo sie ihre Hände betrachtete. Kathryn nahm Seven Kinn in ihre Hand und drückte es sanft nach oben, damit sie Seven in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Bitte, sag es mir“ bat Kathryn.

„Ich habe dich tanzen gesehen mit Micheal Sullivan“ antwortete Seven leise.

„Ja, natürlich, die ganze Crew hat mich tanzen gesehen. Was ist daran so schlimm, das du deine Erinnerungen löschen wolltest?“ fragte Kathryn verwirrt. 

„Ich spürte eine neue Emotion, später habe ich bei meinen Nachforschungen herausgefunden, dass es Eifersucht war, die ich fühlte“ gab Seven kleinlaut zu.

Kathryn sah sie überrascht an. „Du warst Eifersüchtig? Auf wem? Wolltest du gern mit Micheal Sullivan tanzen?“ 

Seven Augen sahen weg und Kathryn ließ Sevens Kinn los. 

„Nein“ sagte sie so leise, das Kathryn es gerade so gehört hatte.

„Seven, ich verstehe nicht. Erkläre es mir bitte, weswegen warst du Eifersüchtig?“

Seven stand von der Couch auf. Sie konnte es in Moment nicht ertragen so dicht neben den Captain zu sitzen. Sie wandte sich dem Sichtfenster zu und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Sterne.

Kathryn stand auf und ging hinter Seven. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Bitte, sag es mir.“ Bat sie noch einmal.

„Ich kann nicht“ sagte Seven frustriert.

„Wieso nicht? Seven, bisher konnten wir doch über vieles reden, wieso nicht auch jetzt? Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?“

Seven drehte sich schnell um und sah Kathryn an. 

„Gerade weil ich dir vertraue, kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Es ist besser es zu vergessen Captain. Bitte frag nicht weiter.“ Forderte Seven Kathryn auf. 

Doch Kathryn war nicht Captain geworden, weil sie so schnell aufgab. Nein, sie war Captain geworden, weil sie nie so leicht oder schnell aufgab, sondern immer am Ball blieb und sich und alle andere immer herausforderte.

„Seven, ich kann deiner Bitte nicht nach kommen, ich möchte gern wissen, wieso dieser ganze Schlamassel entstanden ist. Daher bitte ich dich, es mir zu sagen. Worauf oder auf wem warst du eifersüchtig und wieso wolltest du das Ereignis löschen?“

„Ich war eifersüchtig wie Micheal Sullivan dich angesehen und angefasst hat“ gestand Seven leise.

Kathryn hielt den Atem an und dachte schnell über das nach, was Seven eben zu ihr gesagt hatte. Konnte es sein, das Seven sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte? 

„Seven, verstehe ich das richtig, das du eifersüchtig auf Micheal Sullivan warst? Bedeutet das, das du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst?“ fragte Kathryn noch einmal genauer nach. Sie musste es genau wissen.

Seven nickte nur leicht mit ihren Kopf und wollte danach schnell das Quartier des Captains verlassen. Doch Kathryn hatte es bemerkt und hielt Seven schnell an ihren Armen fest. 

„Bitte, geh nicht. Lass uns darüber reden.“ 

„Ich kann nicht, ich bin mir bewusst dass meine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht akzeptabel sind, daher wollte ich sie löschen und es vergessen.“ Gestand Seven.

„Seven, ich… nun ich weiß gerade nicht was ich sagen soll.“ 

Kathryn gab Seven frei und drehte sich um und ging zum Replikator. Sie benötigte dringend etwas zu trinken. Sie bestellte sich einen starken Kaffee. Nachdem sie den Kaffee bekommen und einen langen Schluck getrunken hatte, sah sie zu Seven hinüber.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin Captain dieses Schiffes und ich habe die Verantwortung für 147 Crewmitglieder. Ich kann als Captain keine Beziehung mit jemand aus meiner Crew eingehen. Ich darf niemanden bevorzugen oder vernachlässigen. Ich…“ Kathryn begann zu stoppen und rieb sich ihre Nasenwurzel verzweifelt.

Während dessen sah Seven sie neugierig an und wartete das Kathryn weiter sprechen würde. 

„Ich… Gott Seven, ich denke ich fühle mich auch zu dir hingezogen.“ Schoss es plötzlich aus Kathryn heraus. 

Seven blinzelte verwirrt Kathryn an und öffnete ihren Mund, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder. Ihre Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf und durch ihren Kortikal Knoten. Ein unendliches Chaos brach in ihren Gedanken aus. Sie benötigte einige Momente um wieder klar denken zu können. 

„Du tust?“ fragte sie nach einer kurzen Weile fassungslos. 

Kathryn sah Seven an und nickte mit ihren Kopf „Ja, ich tue“ gestand sie noch einmal. 

Auf Sevens Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln aus und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. Kathryn lächelte sie ebenfalls an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. 

„Ja, ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen, jedoch bedeutet es nicht, das ich diesen Gefühl auch nach gehen darf“ erklärte Kathryn noch einmal.

Seven Lächeln starb auf ihren Lippen und sie schaute ernst Kathryn an. 

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe“ sagte sie leise und drehte sich um und schritt zu Tür. 

Bevor sie jedoch dort ankam, hatte Kathryn sie eingeholt und sich zwischen der Tür und Seven geschoben. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um Seven Taille und zog sie zu sich in die Arme und küsste Seven sanft auf die Wange.

„Nein, bitte. Wir müssen noch darüber reden, das man nicht einfach Gefühle die einen nicht gefallen, löschen kann. Das geht so nicht. Jedenfalls nicht bei allen Menschen.“ 

Seven errötete bei dem Kuss auf ihre Wange und sie hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört, was der Captain ihr gerade gesagt hatte. In ihren Bauch breitete sich gerade ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus und ihr wurde gleichzeitig warm und kalt. Sie fühlte sich benebelt und leicht schwindelig. Doch da der Captain sie noch festhielt in ihren Armen, fühlte sich Seven sicher. 

„Captain?“ fragte Seven nach einigen Momenten und sah Kathryn an.

„Ja?“ fragte Kathryn.

„In meinen Bauch breitet sich gerade ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus. Ich benötige mehr Informationen darüber. Darf ich gehen und meine Nachforschungen beginnen?“

„Nein, du darfst erst gehen, wenn du versprichst es nicht aus deinen Erinnerungsspeicher zu löschen.“ 

Seven Augen funkelten Kathryn an und ihr Lächeln breitete sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde es nicht löschen“

„Gut, dann darfst du jetzt gehen. Aber bevor du gehst, wollte ich noch gern wissen, ob zwischen uns alles gut ist?“ 

„Ja, Captain.“ 

„Nein, bitte nenn mich Kathryn, wenn wir hier in meinen Quartier sind. Willst du das für mich tun?“

„Ja, Kathryn. Darf ich dann noch einen Kuss bekommen?“ 

Bevor Seven sich versah, hatte Kathryn ihre Lippen auf Seven Lippen gelegt und küsste sie zärtlich und sanft. Seven wurde ganz schwindelig bei diesem Kuss. 

„Jetzt darfst du gehen, aber ich möchte dich gern morgen Abend zum Abendessen einladen.“

Seven sah sie an und ihre Augen funkelten immer noch. 

„Ist das ein Date?“ fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, es ist. Ich denke, wir sollten uns besser kennen lernen, bevor wir uns weiter küssen. Findest du nicht auch?“ Kathryn zwinkerte Seven zu und küsste sie noch einmal sanft auf ihre Lippen.

Ein kleines „Ja“ entkam Seven. 

„Gut. Dann haben wir morgen Abend ein Date. Und bitte, mach nicht zu viele Nachforschungen, ich möchte dass du dich auf unser Date freust und nicht deswegen besorgt bist. Versprichst du mir das?“ 

„Ja, ich verspreche es.“ 

Dann gab Kathryn die Tür frei und Seven ging an ihr vorbei. 

„Gute Nacht und süße Träume“ rief Kathryn ihr noch hinterher und Seven drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte Ernst „Borg, träumen nicht“ doch dann zwinkerte sie Kathryn zu. 

Ende


End file.
